


Every time we touch

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [12]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual, Touching, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Crowley really wishes that some day, Aziraphale will be able to touch him without fear of repercussions"





	Every time we touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble with these two idiots!

Everytime they touched during all the time they had known each other, Aziraphale was always the first one to retreat. It was a constant, the angel wouldn't touch him for more than 5 seconds, he had counted. He had once drunkenly confessed it was because he feared heaven's reaction if they were to know of their friendship. He feared that, if he touched a demon without fear or disgust, they would know.   
  
Crowley hoped with all his heart that, one day, Aziraphale would touch him without fear, he craved his touch. He even knew why. It wasn't because no one touched him, ever, they were too afraid or they were other demons and he had no desire to be touched in any way by one of them. It was because he had feelings for the angel. Deeply repressed feelings. So maybe it was better he didn't touch him, or he would ruin everything between them.   
  
After the Not Apocalypse, everything changed.   
  
The night after everything happened, the angel accepted his offer of hospitality and followed him home. He even helped clean his house from Ligur's remains and from Holy water. They shared a nice bottle of wine and got a bit drunk on it, refilling it each time they drank it all. Both tipsy, Aziraphale started inching closer to him on the sofa. When he reached him, he paused and then plastered himself to his side, ever inch of the Angel's flank touching his. He had no intention of moving, so he decided to let it all go and enjoy the sensation of closeness he felt with the man he loved.   
  
They decided their plan would be defensive and also secret. They changed bodies and no one noticed. But now, now Aziraphale was wearing jeans and Crowley was wearing a nice skin, he loved how warm the angel was. He hoped their plan would work.   
  
After everything was restored to how it was, Aziraphale lost himself in his recovered books and never thought about how much they touched now a day. It was impossible in the past, an angel and a demon, fraternizing, unheard of.   
  
Now he knew better. They were friends, with cookies in the oven. Aziraphale had started banking so he could feed his sugar addiction. And kept doing it for the pastime even more now that he had free time and was free from heaven's clutches .   
  
It was during a movie they were watching together that the angel draped himself over the demons lap. At first, Crowley had no idea what to do, where to touch or anything about caring for an angel, but he really wanted to try, even if it was overwhelming. He decided to wait soon enough.   
  
Finally he held him close and cuddled him. He had never been much of a demon anyway.   
  
To Crowley's happiness, they started touching all the time, holding each other hands, sometimes, Aziraphale caressed his head and kissed his forehead in passing while they lounged in the bookshop together.   
  
Finally, the angel stopped being afraid of touching him, he was so unafraid, he was the first one to start a proper kiss and the second, until Crowley got the message and they found themselves touching much more than expected very soon.   
  
And so, they lived happily ever after in a beautiful cottage just outside the city, quite close to Tadfield, touching and loving each other.   
  
Sometimes, even demons dreams and prayers had a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
